1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of segmented cooking pots in general, and in particular to a segmented cooking pot construction having different heating zones.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,319,878; 1,745, 592; 2,496,964; and 2,515,617, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse segmented cooking pot constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of cooking different foodstuffs at different temperatures in a single cooking receptacle.
As most cooks are all too well aware, one of the most vexing problems encountered in the preparation of any meal is various cooking times required for different food dishes and coordinating those different cooking times so that all of the foods are fully cooked at approximately the same time so that the meal can be prepared and served in an expeditious manner.
In addition, there are many instances wherein either limited resources and/or a limited amount of stove top space severely handicaps a person's ability to prepare a variety of different dishes for a meal.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of segmented cooking pot construction that not only saves money and stove space, but which also allows a plurality of different foods to be prepared at different cooking temperatures in the same cooking receptacle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.